Mala combinación: Pasado y deseos (subfanmade)
by Yatagarasu31
Summary: Mike juega al irónico con una estrella fugaz y pide un deseo: que alguno de los animatrónicos se haga humano para que vea todo lo que sufre a causa de ellos. Para su desfortuna, Foxy es quien es afectado por esto e irónicamente, éste tiene un gran "pasado" con él, pero en su niñez, quizá antes de la mordida del 87. Human!Foxy x Mike (continuación ajena a la de Kzy Ocura)
1. Chapter 1

**Hoooooooooooooola visitas moes, aquí les traigo el primer ganfic que les traigo, pero confieso que este capitulo NO es mio, sino de** **Kzy Ocura antes de que quieran matarme, quiero decir que me gusto el concepto del fanfic y se me hizo tristebque no lo siguiera mas... Por ello quise continuerlo por mi cuenta**

 **Advertencia: esto con tiene yaoi leve, si no te guste solo sale click a otro lado parabsalir de la pagina :3**

 **Disclamer: El siguiente fanfics es una historia hecha por fans y para fa** **ns, five nights at freddy's es propiedad de scott cawthon, y el fanfics original es de Kzy Ocura. Por favor apoyen la obra original.**

 **Mala combinación: Pasado y deseos (subfanmade)**

* * *

 _Malditos animatrónicos._

 _Maldito trabajo._

 _Maldito sueldo escaso._

En medio de su caminata para ir justamente hasta la pizzería donde trabajaba, Mike no podía evitar maldecir casi todo; sabía de antemano que como varias noches anteriores, la actual no cambiaría y sería lo mismo de siempre, intentar sobrevivir. Eso le causaba muchas emociones encontradas, como miedo, preocupación, frustración y enojo porque no lograba entender la lógica de esos robots; es decir… ¿por qué intentar matarlo? No lograba entenderlo.

Un suspiro escapó de sus fauces justo cuando estaba a un metro de la entrada a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; la entrada a su mártir. Con el ceño fruncido, detuvo su paso en ése momento y alzó su mirar al cielo estrellado, una vista así sería hermosa para casi cualquier persona… casi, para él no. Pero entonces, la razón por la cual continuó mirando ése cielo es porque… quizá, al parecer, una estrella fugaz justamente cruzó el cielo tan rápido que pensó por un segundo que fue una alucinación.

—… ¿Qué? ¿Tan temprano? —Preguntó y se talló los ojos. Entonces, una pequeña sonrisa entre irónica y socarrona curvó en sus labios, como si algo malvado tuviera en mente. — Desearía que algunos de esos bastardos animatrónicos, el que sea, se convirtiera en humano. —"Para que vean lo que se siente, hijos de puta."

Pero obviamente un hombre como Mike no creía en cosas de niñitas como esas cosas y obviamente lo hizo para molestar, quizá a sí mismo o sólo para darse la dicha de imaginar aquello. Es decir, el simple hecho de imaginarse a un hombre obeso como Freddy correr por el lugar buscando resguardo en él porque los otros lo persiguen para matarlo; le daba gracia.

Imaginar a un Bonnie chillando y corriendo alrededor de las mesas porque sus dos compañeros lo perseguían con el mismo propósito, era hermoso.  
O imaginar a Chica encerrándose en la cocina para devorar ingredientes para la pizza mientras que sus dos amigos miraban desde la ventanilla ansiosos porque se dignara a salir antes de las 6, también le divertía.

Y, Foxy… el simple hecho de imaginar al zorro estrellarse contra la puerta en busca de su ayuda, lo satisfacía.

 _Que sufran todos esos desgraciados._

¡Oh! Pero en lo que tardó en imaginarse todo eso, se dio cuenta que el tiempo le pasó volando y ya faltaban unos 5 minutos para entrar a trabajar. Ahora estaba de buen humor por eso, así que muy campante se adentró al recinto a paso veloz, dio alguna que otra mirada rápida a los animatrónicos y finalmente, llegó a su lugar, su oficina de guardia.

Quizá se equivocó, la estaba pasando para la mierda.

Desde el inicio de turno, los animatrónicos habían empezado a moverse y a intentar entrar a con él, pero claro, el "gran" guardia de seguridad no se los permitía. Aunque algo había extraño… Foxy.

El sujeto no había ni siquiera asomado a verle aun cuando ya había revisado su cámara muy seguido; eso era extraño… se imagina que así se siente como que acosado y va a por él, pero ahora nada. Mike frunció un poco los labios y el ceño, distrayéndose un momento del trabajo para pensar en que sucedería cuando de repente… un grito, uno grave de algún varón, llegó hasta sus oídos. Esto si asustó un poco al guardia el cual giró su cabeza hacía la puerta izquierda y enseguida revisó la cámara de Foxy, así dándose cuenta… que ya no estaba.

 _Oh, mierda._

 _Mierda._

 _Ahora se arrepiente de nunca haber tenido alguna pareja._

El pánico le invadió, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral e intento cerrar la puerta… pero fue en vano.

 _O algo así._

Quizá en un pequeño momento de shock, él esperaba su inminente muerte; más esta no llegó, pero si otra "cosa". Un hombre un tanto más alto que él, entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta; al segundo apoyó la espalda en esta, se notaba que estaba bastante asustado pues su pecho se veía agitado, aparte se le notaba en la expresión ocular.

Mike por su parte… sólo pudo observarlo en silencio. Antes que nada, volteó a ver la hora; las 5:10 am. Aún tenía un 20% de energía, así que cerró la otra puerta, por su acaso. Ya así, pudo centrar su atención en el sujeto que por cierto, tenía una despeinada rojiza y también un traje de pirata… se le figuraba a alguien. Pero no sabía a quién. (?)

—Ahm… si tú. ¿Eres un ladrón? —Preguntó Mike aun sintiéndose estúpido por esa clase de cuestión. El ajeno le miró.

—Así que, no eras un endoesqueleto después de todo... —Fue lo único que contestó mientras se miraba las manos, incluso las acarició con suavidad, como si nunca hubiera visto unas. Luego, alzó sus dorados ojos para ver frente a frente con el guardia de seguridad.

La cara épica de Mike era digna una fotografía. Ya empezaba a tener algo de miedo y se levantó de su silla, para después retroceder hasta toparse con la pared, el tipo era muy raro para ser un ladrón y muy loco para haberse metido allí de noche. ¿Era alguna clase de actor que intentaba revivir parte de su niñez en el lugar para toparse con tan horrible espectáculo?

—Tú me recuerdas a alguien.

"—Tú también."

El joven guardia no podía aun decir mucho y simplemente se pegó un poco más a la pared cuando vio que el extraño se le empezó a acercar. De alguna manera, le irradiaba miedo, no tanto como los animatrónicos, pero si miedo; la cosa no mejoró cuando sintió el frío tacto del sujeto sobre su cuello y luego, sobre sus mejillas. Sintió como era jalado con brusquedad con el fin de cruzar miradas, con el fin de cruzar frente a frente, con el fin de mirarse más de cercas.  
Intentaría liberarse, si no fuera porque tenía pánico y parecía tener más fuerza que la propia.  
 _Se arrepentía de no haber ido al gimnasio nunca._

—¿M-Mikey? —La voz del hombre sonó un tanto suave, temblorosa; su rostro mostró sorpresa y su labio inferior temblaba un poco. Posiblemente hasta la mirada se le había iluminado, parecía un pirata que acababa de encontrar un tesoro; así tal cual, precioso, único y valioso. Así le estaba mirando.

El mencionado, puso ambas manos sobre las ajenas en un intento por apartarlas, aun cuando estas mismas temblaban.— ¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre…?

—Soy Foxy. ¿Me recuerdas?

 **Continuara...**

 **Intentare que esto sea muy fiel al concepto que la autora tenía en mente, y si se entersnde esto, ojala me perdone, pero aun así quiero darle el crédito en este caso u.u**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoooooooooola personitas suculentas, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo que continua con esta historias tan moe kyukyu**

 **Advertencia: esto con tiene yaoi leve, si no te guste solo sale click a otro lado parabsalir de la pagina :3**

 **Disclamer: El siguiente fanfic es una historia hecha por fans y para fans** **, five nights at freddy's es propiedad de scott cawthon, y el fanfic original es de Kzy Ocura. Por favor apoyen la obra original.**

 **Mala combinación: Pasado y deseos**

* * *

Capitulo 2

-¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre…?-

-Soy Foxy ¿Me recuerdas?-

El guardia había quedado en blanco ante esas 4 palabras, algo en el fondo de si le decía que debía creerle, como que nadie en su sano juicio vendría aquí y le diga semejante locura, o que su mirada dorada irradiaba esperanza.

Pero aun así seguía encontrándose ahogado ante varias preguntas ¿Cómo era posible que fuese humano? ¿Qué quiso decir con recordarlo? Y demás pero aun así regreso a la realidad, ante este hombre que decía ser Foxy, quien esperaba su respuesta.

-Y-Yo…-

-¿Si?-

No sabia que responder, pues obviamente lo "recuerda" como uno de esos jodidos animatronicos que han intentado matarlo desde que empezó a trabajar en ese sitio de mala muerte. Sin embargo por la reacción del otro parecía que la respuesta era otra. Tan solo comenzó a pensar en algo, pero lo único que podría hacer para salir de este momento tan incómodo seria seguirle la corriente.

-...C-Claro...-

Escuchar esa palabra salir de sus labios hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa al hombre, quien procedio a quitar las manos de sus mejillas para después rodear su torso, abrazándolo y también apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho del joven murmurando unas cosas que eran casi inaudibles, llegando a escuchar cosas como, "Eres tu" o "Perdóname".

Para Mike esto comenzaba a ser algo incomodo, mas no desagradable por alguna razón. Era raro esta cercanía tan intima, pero en parte el miedo de antes comenzó a llenarse de cierta nostalgia, como si se estuviese reencontrando con un viejo mejor amigo.

Pero el guardia tomo todo el valor del mundo solo para decirle que pararan.

-Etto... R-Recuerda el dond-de estamos... Si no te molesta...-

Dicho esto, Foxy soltó a Mike y lo ayudo a levantarse. Era obvio que el menor estaba enrojecido, aunque no tanto como su pelo.

La última hora siguió con normalidad, quitando el hecho de que su nuevo "compañero" era uno de cuatro que lo querían meter en un estúpido traje del oso Freddy. Pero a pesar de que el trio principal quería insistir con entrar, con la ayuda de Foxy, la cosa se puso mas sencilla.

Finalmente dieron las 6 de la mañana, otra noche más que acababa para el "gran" Mike, pensaba con cierto sarcasmo. Pero recordó cierto detalle que no podía pasar por alto tan fácilmente. Foxy.

Entonces mientras ambos salían de la oficina, por unos segundos consideró dejarlo aquí, pero el dueño haría preguntas también, imaginándose que de por si las haría por la ausencia del zorro pirata. Ya en la Dinning area, el mayor miraba lo que era la Pirate cove dándole al guardia la espalda, analizando alguna otra opción y viendo que por una estupidez u otra eran descartadas. Dejándolo con una única opción…

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a casa?-

Esa propuesta le sorprendió al pirata, que pie unos segundos comenzó a pensar en la propuesta, mirando a su "hogar", luego al trio que ya se encontraba en el es escenario y finalmente volteando a quien le dio la oferta, asintiendo algo feliz.

El dúo se dispuso a ir a la entrada, pero el pelirrojo miro una vez mas al grupo por un par de segundos y finalmente seguirle el paso al otro.

* * *

Y tras un recorrido por las calles de la ciudad, finalmente llegaron al paratamento del mas joven, por su aspecto se ve que era un tanto deteriorado, pero tampoco el propietario se puede costear algo mejor debido a la miseria que le pagaban. Aun así, no le importaba que se lo recordaran quien pudiese.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, por un lado, el pirata seguía viendo a Mike, mientras que este seguía desconcertado y un poco cansado a la vez.

Pero sus pensamientos se volvieron a centrar en el pirata que tenía frente suyo. Desde que empezó a trabajar, ha querido matarlo junto con los demás hijos de puta por razones que seguía sin entender bien, y ahora tenía a uno de ellos sentado en un sillón de su hogar. Que irónico.

Pero tampoco podía hacer mucho ahora, tan solo le queda ahora dormir, pero realmente no podía confiar en que el pelirrojo hiciese algo mientras estaba indispuesto, ¿no?

-¿Quieres dormir?- Pregunto rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

-S-Si.- Respondió desviando la mirada.

-Descansa, Mikey, no te preocupes por mi...- Respondió agitando su pelo, sorprendiéndole porque parecía que le había leído la mente.

Este comenzó a caminar a su dormitorio apenado por el gesto que hizo antes. Pero en el fondo sabia que de alguna manera, había olvidado algo importante relacionado con este.

¿Pero que sera?

 **Continuara...**

 **Okey, aquí acaba otro capítulo sesti, ojala les haya gustado.**

 **He visto unos uantos se lo hacen, pero responderé reviews también.**

cangrejittokameh:

Gracias por el comentario, ten por seguro que lo segure, puede que tarde pero lo seguiré, daño por hecho. Y si ahora le vas al FoxyMike, date una pasada por otros fanfics de los demás, tienen historias buenas también.

 **Y eso es todo ... ByeBye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoooooooooola personitas suculentas, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo que continua con esta historias tan moe kyukyu**

 **Advertencia: esto con tiene yaoi leve, si no te guste solo sale click a otro lado parabsalir de la pagina :3**

 **Mike: El siguiente fanfic es una historia hecha por fans y para fans** **, five nights at freddy's es propiedad de scott cawthon, y el fanfic original es de Kzy Ocura.¿Y porque tengo que estar aquí?**

 **Yatagarasu: Para que haya mas dinámica con los lectores.**

 **Mike: No tiene sentido.**

 **Yatagarasu: ¿Sabes que mas no tiene sentido? Esa telaraña de shipeo de la saga.**

 **Mike: ¿Telaraña?**

 **Yatagarasu: No querrás saber.**

 **Mike: ¡Explicame! ¡¿Y porque todo el mundo que Foxy me la-?!**

 **Yatagarasu: ¡Shut up! :o**

 **Mala combinación: Pasado y deseos**

* * *

Capitulo 3

 _Ven conmigo y vamos a ser siempre amigos._

 _¡Si!_

 _Veo que eres muy valiente para no tenerle miedo a este viejo pirata._

 _Pero yo no le tengo miedo, ¡Porque usted es mi héroe!_

 _…_

 _…_

Débilmente comienza a abrir los ojos, entonces mira al reloj sobre la mesita junto a la cama. Eran tan solo la 1:25 de la tarde. No le extraño del todo la hora, pues no pego un ojo en las anteriores noches…

Y hablando de insomnio, recordó los sucesos de anoche. Junto con que no estaba solo en su apartamento. Todo estaba en silencio, no había ningún ruido cerca. Ese detalle hizo a Mike comenzar a dudar si lo que paso no había sido un sueño también. Pero pensando en esa posibilidad, le daba una sensación extraña por dentro, como si tratara de… ¿Decepción?

Entonces se levanto de su cama solo para verificar. Tras salir del dormitorio, quedo ante su sala, y descubriendo que cierto pirata se encontraba durmiendo en uno de sus sillones.

Solo verlo allí tranquilo hizo que esa sensación tan rara se desvaneciera. Entonces se le acerco para verlo con mas detenimiento. En esos momentos se encontraba aún descansando, con los brazos cruzados y apoyando la cabeza en el reposabrazos. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan encantador, tan despreocupado...

-¡Espera! ¡¿Encantador?! ¡¿Porque pensé eso?!- Pensó sorprendiéndose de que esa palabra cruzará su cabeza enrojeciéndose.

Y como sí hubiese hecho algún ruido, el pelirrojo dormido se despertó, bostezando y frotándose un ojo con un puño. Cuando vio al otro este sonrio ligeramente

-Buenos días, Mikey.- Respondió finalmente acomodansoe para estar sentado.

-B-Buenos días.- Respondió aun rojo por su pensamiento de antes, cosa que el mayor noto.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy rojo.- Expresó el pirata parándose para colocar su mano en la frente de este, pero al final dio un paso hacia atrás.

-E-E-Estoy bien.- Expreso Mike apenado por el gesto.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó Foxy acercándose. Casi repitiendo la misma situación que pasaron al verse por primera vez, salvo que en esa ocupación, ninguno dijo cadí nada.

-¡De verdad!- Dijo dándose la vuelta para que no lo viese. Seguía incrédulo por esta situación tan vergonzosa. Entonces se sobresalto al sentir unas manos apoyarse en sus hombros y dándole vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

-Mikey...- Murmuró poniéndose mas serio. -Aun sigues rojo... ¿Seguro que estas bien?- Pregunto sonando preocupado.

El joven guardia seguía callado ante esa situación, si le decía "eso" no sabría como se lo tomaría. Pero aun quería saber como paso que pasara de ser un zorro robot asesino para pasar a...

-P-Por cierto... ¿Q-Que paso ay-yer?... Digo... Cambiaste a...- Pregunto tratando de concentrarse en un tema para prevenir que pase algo raro.

-¿A esto?- Pregunto señalándose a si mismo. -Ahora que lo dices... No lo se la verdad, tan solo recuerdo que estaba en mi Pirate Cove, esperando la hora para… Ya sabes.- Explico par recibir una mirada fría pero unos segundos después soltó un suspiró de resignación e indicándole que siguiera. -… Bueno, pero en algún momento todo se volvió blanco y luego caí inconsciente.- Añadió mirando al techo y regresando a mirar a Mike. -…Cuando desperté, Bonnie intento atacarme pero logre escapar y de allí supongo que sabes el resto.- Concluyó cerrando los ojos.

Al guardia se le paso por la cabeza la idea de qué lo atraparan, le llevo a recordar su ideas de como estaría cada uno ante dicha situación, como en el caso de Foxy, fue el menos placentero de ver sufrir comparado con el resto. Pero ahora, mas bien le preocupaba. ¿Irónico?

-Sabes… - Murmuro Foxy sacándole de su monólogo interno. –Creó que esto no es tan malo como parece, ya no me ocupan desde hace tiempo...- Comentó acercándose a su cara pegando sus frentes. –Ademas... Podemos estar juntos, como antes…-

-¿Antes?-

-Cuando tu ibas antes….-

Antes. Esa palabra le hizo recordar aquel motivo que lo motivo a trabajar en esa pizzería. Aparte de los problemas financieros y demás, pero también revivir recuerdos de su infancia. Como esas veces en las que Chica la servía pizza a el y su familia, las canciones por parte de Freddy, esos jueguitos que Bonnie hacia para los niños. Pero por encima de ello, las historias de Foxy le encantaban...

Eso le recordó, lo que había soñado, ese niño que admiraba al zorro...

-Por cierto, perdonadme de verdad por todo lo que yo y el resto te quisimos hacer.-

-Ya explicaron toda esa chorrada en la primera noche.- Respondió sin tomarse tan a pecho la disculpa del otro.

Es cierto, a pesar de que Mike entro a trabajar por esas razones, el hecho de que ahora sus personajes favoritos y "amigos" quisieran matarlo lo desconcertó. Y en cierta manera le lleno de rencor hacia ellos, quienes son tan fríos, crueles e indiferentes a este como si nunca se hubiesen conocido. Pero se trataban solo de eso. Animatronicos. Robots. Seres que no podía. Sentir nada, pero ahora, uno que por ra ones misteriosas se vuelve humano. Su favorito, su…

-Veo que no has tenido miedo.-

-Mas que miedo seria, frustración, la verdad.-

-Y… ¿Tenia miedo de mi?-

-No tendría miedo realmente.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque tu… Eres mi héroe.-

 **Continuara...**

 **Así acabamos este otro capitulo, lo siento si quedo muy corto, muy malo o "X" el proximo cap, transurre en la pizzeria... ¿Que pasara? ¿Como estarán las cosas con el par de "amigos"?**

 **Descubran lo en la siguiente, ahora... ¡Vamos contestando reviews!**

 **GoldenShadowFoxy:**

 **No se de que va lo primero la verdad :( y es cierto, me gusto a mi tambien, y me desepciona que la autora no lo hayabseguido y sigovsin co tactarccon ella(o el). Y gracias por el alago**

 **Nicole Kawaii:**

 **De hecho, pero quiero darle un desarrollo mas lento, comparado con los Foxy x OC. Y Mike ahora lo recuerda un poquito :3 y me alegra que digas eso, darle lo mejor para que sea muy diabetico. Y no me agradedcas :D**

 **Saory Namino Fazbear**

 **Ahora que lo mencionas... Si, digamos que si, aunque honestamente, no me atrae mucho el diseño, es algo... raro, y diria que se basan en las personalidades que la gente les da u.u**

 **Hatsune Kawaii:**

 **¿Nani?! ¿Encontraste el paraiso con esto? Gracias por ello :3 Leí tus historias también, me esta gustando el rumbo que toma "Venganza" ¿Seria hipócrita de .i parte creer que te influencie para ello? Xp**

 **Feriol:**

 **Pues aquí tengo el siguiente capitulo, y esperaré para ver .más sobre este par ;)**

 **Alet'Demon**

 **Toma maaaas de esto, y graciaaassssss XD**

 **¡Chaito a todos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okey, okey, okey... Tarde mucho con este capitulo, pasaron varias cosas y la mas importante... La saga esta muerta U.U Perdón si tarde, pero... Ya tenia el cap desde hace tiempo, solo que 1.- Planificaba el desarrollo de la trama y 2... Tenia Flojera.**

 **¡EMPEZAMOS YA!**

 **El siguiente fanfic es una historia hecha por fans y para fans** **, five nights at freddy's es propiedad de scott cawthon, y el fanfic original (El capitulo 1) es de Kzy Ocura. Porfavor, apoyen la obra original. (si aun se puede)**

 **Mala combinación: Pasado y deseos**

* * *

Capitulo 4

…

Durante el resto del día, fue un tanto extraño, resulta que las cosas se pusieron... Raras cuando Mike le había dicho al pirata eso, y además de que pasaran una parte hablando, o mas bien que el guardia le contaba todo lo que ha hecho de su vida. Omitiendo detalles como miserable que se sentía.

Sentía que no había razones para vivir, no quería morir realmente, pero tampoco tenia algo o alguien que le diera razones para seguir luchando… de momento.

Ahora mismo se encontraba listo para ir una vez mas al restaurante, arriesga do su vida. Pero cuando se dispuso a salir por la puerta de su hogar, una mano le tocó el hombro, sobresaltándolo. Y dándose la vuelta para ver a Foxy allí.

Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente se estaban viendo a los ojos, el guardia por su parte le veía confundido, pero el mayor lo veía con una mezcla de preocupación y firmeza y diciendo una simple frase.

-…Iré también…-

El otro sabía que aunque le dijese que no, este insistiría. Y también le daba una extraña pero agradable sensación ese gesto, puesto que no estaría solo como lo estuvo mucho tiempo, había aceptado eso desde hace tiempo.

Luego de esa decisión, los dos se dispusieron a salir del departamento para enfrentarse a ese lugar maldito. Juntos. Como amigos.

…

Caminando por las calles oscuras, esa noche se encontraba nublado, se veía que podría llover pronto. El castaño (olvide mencionarlo, en ambos habría que visualizarlos con los diseño de pole-bear en su defecto u.u) por su parte, recordaba nuevamente el como su Foxy se había vuelto lo que era. No importaba cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto, era un hecho que eso fue por aquella…

-"¿Realmente me estoy volviendo un idiota?"- Pensó el guardia aun caminando y seguido mirando el reloj en su mano, mismo que marcaba las 11:49pm viendo que aun estaban a tiempo en llegar.

Finalmente ambos habían llegado pero en la entrada estaba el dueño, un hombre trajeado de pelo y barba blanca.

-Buenas noches, Mike.- Saludo el señor para un momento mirar al pelirrojo dándole una mirada confusa, cosa que el castaño noto.

-El es… un amigo mío, quiso acompañarme un par de noches.-

-Si, soy emm... Manolo Fox.- Dijo Foxy titubeando un poco.

-Como sea… Vine para preguntarte algo.-

-¿Sobre que, señor?-

-¿Sabes que paso con Foxy, no estaba en su sitio.- Explico el hombre mirándolo serio.

Los dos que venían se alarmaron por ello. Maldiciéndose por olvidar ese detalle, estando preocupados por si decirle o no la verdad.

-Sabes algo ¿Verdad?- Pregunto mirando luego al pelirrojo con cierto detenimiento, cosa que lo alarmó e incomodo.

-Lo siento, pero yo no se nada, además, por lo que escuche, ya no lo usaban…-

El Sr. Fazbear le dio una mirada seria, a lo que este solo llego a soltar un suspiro de la resignación. –Es cierto… Bueno, los dejó, cuídate muchacho... Y no metas la pata.- Dijo refiriéndose al guardia, y luego volteando nuevamente a "Manolo" mirándolo desconfiado y sucesivamente alejándose entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Ambos, nuevamente solos se sintieron incómodos por lo ocurrido. Se preguntaban como pudieron pasar eso por alto, pero entonces Mike recordó un dato que había mencionado su compañero.

-Estuvo cerca- Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Si…- Respondió el ojiambar soltando un suspiro. –No sabia que iba pasar para entonces hasta que…- Pauso haciendo referencia nuevamente a lo de la noche anterior. El mas joven lo impacto a aquella afirmación, puesto que con el resentimiento que tenía por todos, lo hubiese visto como el deshacerse de una molestia menos.

¿Es normal darle tantas vueltas al "hubiera"?

…

Las cosa no podría estar peor ahora. Chica no se separaba de la ventana. Freddy se movía demasiado rápido que podrían jurar que se teletransportaba. Bonnie se quedaba poco pero de igual forma, se acercaba con frecuencia. En resumen, otro típico día de trabajo en este condenado local.

-¿Asi es siempre…?- Pregunto Foxy rompiendo el silencio.

-Deberías saberlo.- Respondió Mike secamente mirando la tablet. Cabe de ir que una que otra vez ponía la cámara de la Piratería Cove, no esta esperando que ocurra algo, pero es una costumbre que aun tiene adherida. –Después todo…-

-Somos unos asesinos…- Completo el pelirrojo tomando una postura depresiva.

El guardia se preocupo por ello, miro la hora en el reloj de pared que había, marcaba las 3:20 y también. Que tenían un 48% de energía, así que cerro las 2 puertas para hablar mas tranquilos.

-Mira lo que quise decir fue... Que no entiendo el porque hacen esto...-

Preguntar eso dejó al más alto en silencio, mientras se mordía al labio con cierto nerviosismo, pero unos segundos después, suspiro también sólo para responderle con otra pregunta.

-¿Has oído de los niños desaparecidos?-

Ese evento... Había escuchado hablar de el, que junto con la mordida del 87 fueron los que arruinaron la reputación del local.

-... Si, he oído algo...-

-Sonara extraño pero... Ellos nunca se fueron... Al menos en espíritu.-

-¿Que?-

-Si ellos son...- Mascullaba antes de ser interrumpido por la siniestra risa de una niña.

Lo que fuese, alarmó a ambos, uno verificaba con las cámaras y el otro se asomaba por las puertas, topándose con que en había un cartel de Freddy en color dorado, el cual era inquietante.

Cuando dejaron lo suyo, ese mismo oso se encontró en medio del par vigilante, quedándose tirado sin hacer nada, como un traje vacío, o un cadáver.

Con su presencia les invadió cierta jaqueca, el castaño sólo volvió a mirar la tablet rápidamente pero por otro lado, el mayor solo soportaba ese dolor mental.

-¡Mira a otra parte!- Grito Mike al otro que aún estaba paralizado.

A pesar del aviso, no reaccionó a tiempo, sólo para escucharse un distorsionado grito grave, seguido de un quejido del pelirrojo. Cuando el guardia realzó la mirada, el "Golden Freddy" ya no estaba, pero Foxy callo de rodillas al piso, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, se le veía algo nervioso y asustada por esa situación.

Mike sólo recordó el porque estaba el allí. Su deseo, quería que sufrieran lo que él, pero la ironía podía ser una desgraciada con el. Más que "satisfacción" le apenaba verlo a el así. Volvió a cerrar ambas puertas para poder hablar con más tranquilidad con el pirata. Pero al acercarse a el sólo lo escuchaba murmurar "No puedo"

-¿T-Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto en una postura compasiva. -"Por supuesto que no lo esta, imbécil"-

El otro sólo levantó la mirada superando algo más tranquilo. -Si, estoy bien, Mikey.-

-"Eso es mejor."- Pensó aliviándose un poco. Pero actuar así...-

Es algo difícil de explicar...- Dijo volteando a un lado y alarmándose al ver a Chica frente a la ventana. La reacción de este aviso al guardia de su presencia, pero le sorprendió que la pudiese ver entre la oscuridad del pasillo restringida por la iluminación de la oficina.

Cuando se encendió la luz para verla, allí estaba Chica The Chicken en su diabólico esplendor. Pero ahora que lo notaba podía sentirse algo en esos ojos de endoesqueleto fríos, pero a su vez cargados de una sensación algo oscura. Misma que no había notado Mike, pese a que días antes si ella o el conejo lo miraban así, el respondía gritándoles que se fueran o algo similar.

El pollo se fue sin más dejándolos en silencio, verificando que era seguro en ambos lados, volvió a abrir las puertas que habían consumido algo de energía. Viendo la hora nuevamente, siendo que ya eran las 4:05 y con un 40%. Suspiro queriendo que la hora pasara rápidamente, pero miro de reojo al pelirrojo, con una leve sonrisa melancólica, sabiendo que al menos no estaba solo.

Esas cosas son de lo peor...- Dijo retomando la tablet para verificar sus posiciones actuales. Chica estaba en el comedor, Bonnie en el pasillo este y Freddy en la entrada del baño de chicas por alguna razón. Ahora con el ex-zorro de su lado tenía un poco más de calma para ver esos detalles, cosa que le hizo reír un poco.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto el pelirrojo por su gracia.

-No, sólo casas mías.- Dijo dejando el aparato a un lado.

-De acuerdo...- Mascullo mirando a por la ventana que da al pasillo oeste. Pero se llevó un susto al ver a un niño al otro lado del cristal; Este estaba con la mirada baja podía verse que tenía sangre seca en su ropa.

-"Es... Nuestro... Problema..."- Murmuro de manera inaudible para el guardia quien se alarma al ver su reacción.

-¡Que paso?- Pregunto alarmado viendo a la ventana, dándose cuenta que no había nada ni nadie allí. -Tal vez... Fue una alucinación.- Dedujo intrigado por la situación.

-P-Pero... Ese niño... E-El...- Titubeaba aún preocupado por lo que haya podido ser eso. -Fue de los que...-

-¿Hablas... De los niños desaparecidos?- Pregunto recordando el tema que llegó a leer en una ocasión referente a la pizzería, a lo que el segundo asintió con la cabeza sin decir mucho. -Pero... ¿Que tiene que ver contigo... O ellos?-Añadió refiriéndose al trió animatronico.

-... Es algo complicado incluso absurdo si lo digo directamente.- Respondió mirándolo con escepticismo. -... Creo que es mejor si te lo digo cuando acabemos esto.-

-No me gusta como suena eso...-

...

 **Continuara...**

 **¿Que tiene que decirle? ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Habran muchs catlos cada medio año?**

 **Descubran lo en la siguiente, ahora... ¡Vamos contestando reviews!**

 **Nicole Kawai:**

 **Gracias por el comentario, y si, quise darle un enfoque diferente, en los últimos fanfics que veo, o lo quiere matar o lo quiere violar... Y no es broma, pero por ello los veo como esa resolución de " Perdido y encontrado" si sabes a lo que me refiero.**

 **Saory Namino Cipher:**

 **Arigato! :,) gracias ello,(okeeeeeey, si tu lo dices XD) y perdón por tardar medio añoo.**

 **Hatsune Kawaii:**

 **Gracias por ello, hasta yo noté que parece algo apegado como un perro a su dueño XS. Sobre su reacción, eso pronto lo veres... Si puedo...** **¿Senpai? -"."-**

 **Luxter:**

 **Aqui tener capitulo, ya no esperar tu, ¡YATAGARASU APLASTA LECTOR!**

 **¡Chaito a todos!**


	5. Aviso

Oigan, para los pocos que han seguido esto, les diré que por un rato suspenderé el fanfic, pero también lo voy a borrar.

Pero si a alguien le llegó a importar esto, sólo diré que haré un "remake" ya había planificado la historia, pero esta idea final tendría inconsistencias con los capítulos ya publicados. Espero que lo entiendan, y como siempre, un agradecimiento a la autora de la idea original (el capítulo 1 y summary)

Gracias ;D


End file.
